whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadja
Nadja is a vampire of Romani heritage. She is a main character in ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series). Biography Early life Nadja was very disadvantaged during her human life. Her family were very poor and had to burn donkey dung and donkeys for warmth. As a young woman, she lived on a “beautiful” island with a high snake population and worked as a throat singer. One night, while singing to the snakes, a female vampire in the form of a snake suddenly bit Nadja on the neck and turned her into a vampire. Nadja was subsequently chased off the island by her fellow villagers, which included her family. "A Shadows Short: Snake Island" - [[FX]] After becoming a vampire, she gained many lovers, most of them being reincarnations of Gregor, a man (and sometimes woman, mouse or horse) who led different lives but always died from being decapitated, at one point due to her cutting his head off in a moment of passion. She had a relationship with Baron Afanas, a ferocious member of vampire royalty who was a good lover, but demanded her to take over the new world while she was climaxing, causing confusion from Nadja. One night, Nadja flew into the window of the English human Laszlo Cravensworth, seduced him, and drank his blood before turning him into a vampire. The two eventually married. Around 1861, the couple were driven out of Europe due to anti-vampire prejudice. They were shipped to the USA along with fellow vampire Simon the Devious, who Nadja most likely had an affair with. Laszlo brought his witch skin hat with him, which Nadja grew to resent as the hat was obviously cursed. She tried to throw the hat away several times, but it kept literally crawling back. Laszlo and Nadja settled in Staten Island while Simon went to Manhattan and quickly took over the city’s vampires. He set up a vampire nightclub, The Sassy Cat Club, which Nadja, Laszlo and eventual roommate Nandor frequented during the 1920s. At the time of the documentary filming, Nadja was living with Laszlo, the energy vampire Colin Robinson, Nandor and his familiar Guillermo in a house on Staten Island. ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV Series) Shortly after the documentary crew arrived, the vampires received a letter from Baron Afanas, saying that he will visit them soon. In preparation, Nandor asked Guillermo to bring over virgins for a feast. Afanas was brought in a stone coffin to the vampires’ attic. The reunion went badly, with the Baron eating Nadja’s familiar, June, and lamenting the vampires not having taken over New York, threatening them with death if they do not do so by the time he reawakens. Colin also drained the energy of the virgins (Jenna and Jonathan) before the other vampires could eat them. Nadja discovered a human man on the island named Jeff Suckler and realised he was another reincarnation of Gregor. After stalking him, she eventually approached him, only to leave the scene when she remembered she was married. The vampires then plotted to eat virgin members of Staten Island Community College LARPing Club. After watching members of the group mistreat Jenna, Nadja grew sympathetic and decided against eating any of them as they would ‘taste too sad.’ Nadja found Jenna and they talked in a park. Thinking Nadja was taking her on a “sexual adventure,” Jenna allowed Nadja to bite her neck and drank from her vial of her blood thinking it was an alcoholic spirit. Nadja and her roommates became involved in a feud with a local werewolf pack when they tried to treat Laszlo’s garden as their territory. This was resolved when Nandor battled their strongest werewolf, Toby, and defeated him by throwing a squeaky bone toy off the roof they were fighting on. Nadja gained a new familiar, Justin, but he was quickly killed as a result of Laszlo’s cursed hat. Rethinking their plan to take over Staten Island, the roommates returned to The Sassy Cat Club to try and join forces with Simon. Nadja happily reunited with him, but he only agreed to join them if Laszlo gave him the hat. Laszlo agreed and Simon went back on his word, kicking them out of his club. Nadja met with Jeff again during his night shift. The two went on a date to a nearby carnival and she became disappointed in his lack of archery skills at a stall and inability to defend himself when other people belittled him. She snapped and blamed his name for his boring nature, and used mind control to make him recall all of his past lives as Gregor. Jeff started to behave like his soldier life, the two rode a police horse and he fired sucker arrows at the skateboarding teenagers who had previously wronged him. Nadja and Jeff danced and passionately kissed, but as he proposed they make love, Guillermo phoned Nadja to tell her that Laszlo had been accidentally captured by animal control as a bat. Nadja left Jeff and he was arrested, continuing to relive his past lives in the police car. Nadja rescued Laszlo by hypnotising the animal control receptionist Bobby into giving her the door passcode. When Afanas finally awoke, he requested a ‘night on the town’ with Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja. He proceeded to get intoxicated after consuming the blood of drunken humans and at one bar, Afanas admitted he had considered killing all of them earlier that night. Nandor admitted they were thinking of doing the same and laughed as Nadja and Laszlo joined in. The Baron appeared to be furious, causing the vampires to claim they were only joking, but he eventually burst out laughing himself. At a rave, the vampire group ate several people under the influence of drugs and became even more intoxicated. They just about arrived back at the flat as dawn approached, only for Afanas to burn to death in the sunlight when Guillermo opened the front door. The following night, the vampires buried Afanas in the topiary garden, with no memory of how he was killed. A floating woman arrived and informed the group that they were to be put on trial for their crimes. There, Guillermo confessed to the murder, only for Nandor to confess to keep him safe. The three vampires were sentenced to be killed by being locked in a well and slowly exposed to sunlight. As dawn approached, Nadja cried out for Gregor as she started to burn. Colin arrived with a beach umbrella to block the sun. Guillermo saved the vampires by smuggling them out in a box while they were in bat form. Nadja witnessed Jenna struggle with her transformation into a vampire. Realising she had no-one to help her when she was transforming herself, Nadja decided to act as Jenna’s mentor. Jenna struggled to perform basic vampire powers and could not figure out any special powers until she got angry with everyone ignoring her at a party and turned invisible. Jenna used this new power to feast on a party guest and a proud Nadja realised Jenna’s transformation was complete. When the vampire residence was chosen to host the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy, Laszlo tried to get Nadja in the mood by showing her the pornographic movies he made. She was forced to admit that she found them boring, which greatly offended Laszlo. He refused to take part in the orgy, but when all the guests arrived he publicly apologised to Nadja, claiming his movies were only boring because they lacked their love, and offering to take part in a two-person orgy with her. The guests found this announcement so embarrassing that they started to leave. Nadja tried to persuade them to stay by revealing Jeremy, their virgin to feast on for the night, but the vampires instead witnessed Jeremy having sex with another guest, Constantin. Laszlo and Nadja returned to their room and turned into bats out of shame, before having sex on the floor. A lonely Nadja used her psychic powers to lure Jeff Suckler to her house. He broke out of the institution holding him, stealing a car before crashing it and arriving via a stolen motorbike. As the two reunited, Laszlo arrived to confront him. He finally revealed to Nadja that he was always the reason Gregor lost his head in every life because he always made Nadja cry when he reappeared. Nadja was touched by this and asked Laszlo to give Gregor the gift of a full life. Laszlo agreed to this, but as Jeff cycled away, he was immediately decapitated by a string of wire Laszlo had used to support his latest topiary design based on Nadja. Trivia *Nadja's traits are similar to Viago, for they both seek their true loves. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) **"Pilot" **"City Council" **"Werewolf Feud" **"Manhattan Night Club" **"Animal Control" **"Baron's Night Out" **"The Trial" **"Citizenship" **"The Orgy" **"Ancestry" References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters